


A Cottage Under The Stars

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, English Upper Class but Star Trek, F/M, Fluff, Role Reversal, Running Away Together, Vulcan Nyota Uhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: It was a mad plan, but it worked, and no matter the fact that Spock had paced twice the length of England in the last hours preceding Nyota's arrival in their new home, all that interested him them was that she was here now.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Prince Regent's Birthday Regency/Victorian Flash Exchange





	A Cottage Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Hope this is enjoyable! 😘

"You came," Spock said, refraining from calling her Your Grace before she rolled her eyes at him; aware that his voice must have sounded wobblier than usual, more sentimental than he would normally have allowed in regular circumstances. Only, these weren't regular circumstances. 

He watched his beloved watch him, the smile on Nyota's face small and guarded — out of habit, he hoped; he did not believe she would have come lest she was absolutely certain of her decision. She was leaving too much behind, was too logical and rational a person not to have spent careful hours pondering on the matter. 

Spock took her hand carefully, his hold gentle around her gloved fingers so as to let her pull away should she want to. 

With a smile of his own, Spock brought Nyota's hand to his lips and gingerly pressed a kiss to the back of her knuckles, feeling the soft fabric caress his lips as much they caressed it. 

It was more daring a move than he had ever permitted himself, more daring an idea than what he had ever let himself go through with — they'd always been surrounded, so well-surrounded, their whole families or bits and parts of them, always watching even if they did not know what for, they had been too discreet for any of them to suspect anything. Which worked rather well as they were now both gone, far away, although England was not an overly big country. The distance that was now between them and the Manor was enough to be significant, which is what truly mattered to everyone of importance. 

Spock chuckled just thinking it, surprising himself at the array of emotions he felt in this moment. 

"I told you I would come." Nyota finally answered, the shrug of her shoulders just shy of convincing, her eyes smiled too brilliantly. 

"Shall we proceed then?" Spock sobered up a little, "Care for a tour of your new palace?" 

It wasn't a palace, not really, he couldn't afford it. She was the rich and eligible Vulcan princess after all, he was but the rather clever human who had been employed to serve her family. It would do, he hoped. Nyota had always been too practical to give much weight to material possessions, and his status as a tenant had never lightened his words in her mind either. 

"I should very much enjoy it, yes, please." She nodded, finally pulling her hand out of Spock's grasp, but not before brushing her fingers in the inside of his wrist, a contact that meant more to her kind than Spock would have ever believed hadn't she explained it so clearly — _hands, touch, and the pads of these two fingers Mr. Spock, are how my species kiss, express affection, or duty, depending on the individual. So you see why I could not possibly touch you anywhere public now, don't you?_ He had. Even without that, he was an intelligent, not too-badly put together fellow, but still, the fact that this woman wanted him still left him befuddled. 

"How did you manage in the end?" Spock asked long after they had gone through all the rooms in their new piece of paradise, when they sat, huddled on a sofa by the fire, watching its flame crack and listening to the new music they had composed for themselves — that of each other's breaths and heartbeats. 

Nyota pulled away from him a little, searching for eye-contact which Spock readily granted. 

"I ran?" She said, her face impassively waiting for his reaction, purposefully puzzling him, Spock did not bite. 

"You did not." Spock raised an eyebrow at her, not certain enough that he could laugh it off but on the brink of it nonetheless. 

"No," Nyota let out a very uncharacteristic giggle, the pointy tips of her ears going just a tad darker as she grinned at him. "The chauffeur, Kirk, he drove me to the station. I paid him off to tell the others I purchased a return ticket to London." 

She said the last part almost in a rush, her voice a whisper, and Spock's breath caught in his throat. He could never truly forget how madly taken with this woman he was, even when he was so otherwise occupied that giving it the thought it deserved was imprudent, but in this moment, it was all that existed.

There would be no return, of that they were sure, they knew it when they planned for this. Leaving the family estate, leaving the guard and chaperoning and opinions of Nyota's clan left no place for a comeback, and no one would be waiting for her if she wanted to do so. For a while they would have some peace, the time for the Uhura's to decide they should stop caring about their own daughter's reputation. When that happened, then they may have to be even more careful while the papers found something else to focus on. Probably so. 

They were ready for it. 

"I kept it you know," Spock mused again, his fingers drawing circles on Nyota's forearm. 

"What exactly?" 

"That first note you sent me, the one that said you should think about my plan. It has been under my pillow this whole time." 

"That sounds quite sentimental." Nyota said, her voice so perfectly Vulcan Spock had to look into her eyes to see them crinkled in the corners, happy. 

"Even I have my moments of weakness, Nyota." Spock shrugged, settling deeper into the sofa, considering how Nyota would always constitute his biggest, and sweetest demise.


End file.
